


Class 78's Mental Health Game

by iwoulddieforher



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Junko is cool in this, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Activites, Much Focus on Celeste, Multi, Soft Celestia, Soft Junko, chatfic, idk how to tag, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwoulddieforher/pseuds/iwoulddieforher
Summary: makoto→ who's left?byakuya→ chihiro, hiro, hifumimakoto→ oh okaymonomi→ did the chat die?kyoko→ that was a sore attempt to get her to reveal herselfmonomi→ another awkward pause?kyoko→ alright she's also too smart to praise me for defending her---monomi has the idea to play a little game to help people overcome their issues! everyone decides to play, and ultimately, it was for the best.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Class 78's Mental Health Game

(server creation command) monomi created chatroom "78's mental health headquarters"

(admin command) monomi added (16) participants

makoto→ hello! what is this?

kyoko→ something school related, i'm assuming.

monomi→ a little! i decided i would form a little game for everyone to play, but it's a little.. well, everyone will be healthier in the end.. basically i'll change everyone's nicknames into something they need to be transparent about since it's impacting their mental health! that way everyone gets better together, see?

sayaka→ that's a very sweet idea, monomi :) 

monomi→ only with everyone's consent, of course. i would never do this if people weren't comfortable! but once you join, no backing out.

toko/syo→ what about me? everyone knows my secret,,

monomi→ if there's nothing major to be talked about, you'll get a joke one!! that way everyone can laugh about it together! does everyone want to play?

makoto→ i'm down :)

kyoko→ hm. i accept.

byakuya→ huh. okay.

toko→ alright,, since master is playing,,

leon→ bahaha, this sounds like fun

mondo→ i mean, i'm not one to turn down helping my classmates mental health.. homies for life

hiro→ i want to make sure kyoko isn't a ghost like i thought.

kyoko→ i'm not

celestia→ she's definitely not.

kyoko→ oh, hello celestia. want to participate?

celestia→ i suppose. i do hope whatever i get isn't embarrassing.. i have no major issues, so it'll be a joke, but one man's humor is at another man's expense. 

monomi→ there won't be any major embarrassment in this, celes :)

celestia→ comforting. thank you, plush toy.

celestia→ oh, i have a match scheduled for a little later so my ability to read this chat might waver

leon→ match? i didn't know you played a sport!!?? what do you play? which tier are you?

sayaka→ she means poker match

celestia→ apologies, but i'm much too frail for an actual sport. maizono is correct, i'll be betting

makoto→ are you playing, sayaka?

sayaka→ of course!! i'm in !!

junko→ i'm def joining for blackmail!!! }:]]]

mukuro→ if my sister's playing..

chihiro→ working on code but i wanna see what everyone else's is!

chihiro→ also, pop quiz time! anyone know how to fix the command {[item lock] control open if lever is set: (open) after duration (seconds, 5) + relock after duration (seconds, 10)}

byakuya→ no one knows, peasant, programming is your ultimate

chihiro→ i've explained to almost everyone here how my specialized coding words :(

hina→ yeah but it's,,, very confusing,,

sakura→ my hands are too big for the keyboards. otherwise i would try to learn.

makoto→ wait that's right- sakura, what are you typing on right now then?

hina→ she uses an XL Ipad like a phone

sakura→ :)

kyoko→ it's something with the item, i think. either that or duration. i'm sorry, my cases i'm investigating have been tough lately and i don't have much spare time.

celestia→ from the manual you gave me last year, it sounds like you need to change [item lock] to [item: 'lock'(_)] and the _ being the number of whichever lock you're currently trying to open.

celestia→ that's what i'd assume, anyhow. it's probably incorrect.

chihiro→ no, that's absolutely correct! you get a chihiro point!

celestia→ ah, how interesting. what can i do with this chihiro point?

chihiro→ ask me to do something

junko→ HEYHEYHEY ASK HIM TO PUT THE 3D MODEL KYOKO IN A MAID DRESS AND THE NEXT TIME ASK HIM TO 3D PRINT IT

hina→ ,,,,,,not a bad idea,, i'm just saying,,, hehe

kyoko→ what? what is with people wanting to see me in a maid dress?

sayaka→ celestia celestia celestia do it do it do it i wanna see too

junko→ bitch you want to see mukuro in a maid dress

makoto→ WOAH WHAT

leon→ SHOTS FIRED ??

hiro→ wait are they les

mukuro→ respectfully, she wants to put on a maid dress for me, thank you

sayaka→ can't deny :)

makoto→ JAJDNJFKSKZJNFNENJSKDCIJJENNSJCIGJDNS

byakyua→ shut it

chihiro→ woah woah woah woah woah what what what

celestia→ may i redeem my chihiro point?

chihiro→ yes, of course

junko→ KYOKO MAID DRESS KYOKO MAID DRESS KYOKO MAID DRESS KYOKO MAID DRESS KYOKO MAID DRESS KYOKO MAID DRESS KYOKO MAID DRESS KYOKO MAID DRESS KYOKO MAID DRESS KYOKO MAID DRESS KYOKO MAID DRESS KYOKO MAID DRESS KYOKO MAID DRESS KYOKO MAID DRESS KYOKO MAID DRESS KYOKO MAID DRESS

hina→ DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT

celestia→ can you make grand bois immortal?

chihiro→ you want me to make your cat an ai?

celestia→ correct. giggling over it is acceptable but don't make fun of it.

kyoko→ how sweet :)

chihiro→ can you bring your cat to my dorm later so i can examine behavioral patterns?

celestia→ of course, and my gratitude is all yours. grand bois means a lot to me.

monomi→ that's very cute, but can we get back to the main point of this chat? (• ▽ •;)

taka→ i would never refuse a teacher's carefully placed together game!

monomi→ please don't feel pressured,,

hifumi→ all the princesses r playin! i'm in! working on panels though.

toko→ ohh, may i ask.. is it for the 'midnight ballroom' themed comic strip you're doing for the two girls from wonder egg priority? 

hifumi→ yes! you helped write it with me so i pushed up the date a little.

hifumi→ [wip1.jpg]

makoto→ woahhh

hina→ so pretty!! i love how you did the dress thing on rika-

sakura→ i second that, her hair looks so pretty in that bun!

makoto→ if i didn't know otherwise i would have thought it came from a screenshot of the show

kyoko→ how did you get the art style down so wonderfully?

hifumi→ lots of rewatching and practice :)

hifumi→ thank you for the compliments, everyone!

hifumi→ @celestia any opinions?

celestia→ hm? oh,

celestia→ in traditional ballroom dancing, which is the theme of this girl's trauma, rika's hand should be further around her waist and slightly lower to support her for the rotation movements of the dance pattern.

celestia→ this girl's instructor, the reason she died, most definitely would cut rika's arm off for that, since she's trying to destroy any minor imperfections. 

celestia→ but since the strip is about the fact the girl's insecurities are for little reason and she can dance perfectly, even provide the guide for rika to dance with, that should be corrected immediately.

celestia→ unless of course you're avoiding doing research and work

hifumi→ no, of course not my queen!!

hifumi→ i cn fix it rifhej awaya!

celestia→ can* right* away*

hina→ celes baby that was mean :(

celestia→ i'd appreciate if you do not call me a synonym for child. 

byakuya→ we're all sixteen/seventeen. in technical terms, we are still children.

celestia→ how nice of you to continue suggesting i am a child.

celestia→ sleep with one eye open

junko→ what goth bitxh is tryina say  
"sleep with one eye open, you stupid fucking blonde idiot manchild." 

celestia→ :)

junko→ HOLY SHIT SHE USED AN EMOJI AKJDJWJZJDJAJSJDJSJSJJXJEJAHHABABBFIFUEHEBSBXBJE UR DAYS R NUMBERED KUYAKUYA

hina→ OH OH OH OH OH NO CELES USING EMOJIS IS NOT A GOOD SIGN

sayaka→ OH GOD CELESTIA MY QUEEN HAVE MERCY ON ME PLEASE

leon→ ME TOO ME TOO ME TOO PLEASE DON'T MURDER ME MS. FAIR GODDESS VAMPIRE QUEEN PRINCESS ACK

hina→ HOW IS THAT ONE EMOJI SO INTIMIDATING WHAT THE FUCK

taka→ cursing is a no-no in school chatrooms, hina

mondo→ taka!! hi dude!

taka→ hello :)

hina→ so cursing is fine when junko does it?? :///

mukuro→ everyone gave up

sayaka→ a very, very long time ago

leon→ taka, scroll up. all the way up.

kyoko→ i don't have to be anywhere near her to feel the smile she has because she put her class in a frenzy over something as simple as a smiling emoji

monomi→ i want to start the game! can everyone give me explicit consent? i just need hina & sakura!

hina→ gduufdiyvohfhdyda this is so cute!!! and sounds like fun with everyone here- sakura, play w/ me!

sakura→ i shall accept for hina's amusement 

sakura→ :)?

hina→ <3!!

monomi→ okay! with that, i shall go ahead and start!

(admin command) monomi has changed (16) nicknames  
reason: let the game begin!

(admin command) monomi has locked all nicknames  
reason: so no one ducks out because they're too scared to admit their faults :) we're only positive energies here!!

ashamed of their body figure→ okay, let's get started!

ashamed of their body figure→ oh. wow.

is physically unable to comb their ahoge down→ woah woah wait okay that's already a little serious off the bat.

isn't heterosexual→ what did i get?

isn't heterosexual→ monomi, gal, how tf do u know

monomi→ ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄-⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

overworks self to the brink of exhaustion repetitively→ mine is accurate, i think

runs off caffeine and lack of sleep→ so,, nothing with ghosts huh

severe abandonment issues→ okay let's start by chipping off the easy ones.

severe abandonment issues→ (@is physical unable to comb their ahoge down) is makoto

(admin command) monomi has changed (1) nickname  
reason: correct guess! makoto was (is physically unable to comb their ahoge down)

makoto→ isn't,, wrong,, i went through three bottles of hair gel and it just wouldn't work so

fear of disappointing peers→ how foolish..

fear of disappointing peers→ hm. 

severe abandonment issues→ let's all type in a symbol or something so we all know our own usernames, and so everyone can see the lineup. except makoto, since we already got him.

makoto→ thx alot

severe abandonment issues→ •

fear of disappointing peers→ ×

ashamed of their body figure→ ♪

desperately wants to confess to crush→ •

isn't heterosexual→ ∆

once tried to dye their hair magenta→ +

cannot stand turtles→ *

ashamed of their body figure (2)→ +

severe anxiety but overly good at masking→ &

had an emo phase→ ~

seperation anxiety→ |

has caused school 6000$+ in repair fees→ -

overworks self to the brink of exhaustion repetitively→ ♪

runs off caffeine and lack of sleep→ •

makoto→ well that got increasingly dark,, let's start

severe abandonment issues→ no, that was fourteen. minus makoto, there should be fifteen in that list.

traumatized domestic abuse victim→ sorry, i am here

desperately wants to confess to crush→ oh shit who are you?? do you need help?

ashamed of their body figure→ no wait literally who's victim

desperately wants to confess to crush→ no wait who are you

desperately wants to confess to crush→ that's concerning

once tried to dye their hair magenta→ alright we seriously need to take this serious

overworks self to the brink of exhaustion repetitively→ i thought all of us would have joke things but this is actually kind of scary

seperation anxiety→ seconded

had an emo phase→ BAHAHAHA THIS IS AMAZING

runs off caffeine and lack of sleep→ completely honest who is emo phase because they sound like they should be slapped very hard

severe abandonment issues→ agreed but not the time

fear of disappointing peers→ (@cannot stand turtles) is the peasant, toko.

(admin command) monomi changed (1) nickname  
reason: correct guess! (cannot stand turtles) was toko!

toko→ don't judge ok those things are,, spoooookyyy,,,

overworks self to the brink of exhaustion repetitively→ turtles?

has caused school 6000$+ in repair fees→ how are turtles spooky, i- we should talk abt that in all seriousness why are you scared of turtles

makoto→ seriously toko why are you scared of turtles

toko→ they're scary, don't judge me.!

toko→ anyways, that must mean (@fear of disappointing peers) is master! only he would know such things about me!

desperately wants to confess to crush→ wait what-

makoto→ byakuya, we never knew :(

ashamed of their body figure (2)→ oh :(

had an emo phase→ blondie has issues?!?????!! wow!?

(admin command) monomi changed (1) person's nickname  
reason: correct answer! byakuya was (fear of disappointing peers)

severe abandonment issues→ that's so surprising but also a little sweet. you don't have to worry about us being disappointed in your abilities, byakuya, we know you're great.

byakuya→ .. thank you.

monomi→ byakuyaspeak translation: i'm glad you think highly of me and i am very grateful.

byakuya→ that was a complete miss.

makoto→ was it though?

desperately wants to confess to crush→ we love you byakuya <3

desperately wants to confess to crush→ wait ur not my crush though

isn't heterosexual→ family love

desperately wants to confess to crush→ yes!

has caused school 6000$+ in repair fees→ yeah man! family love all around!

toko→ master!!!! that's so sweet!!

severe abandonment issues→ (@caused the school $6000+ in repair fees) is leon. i was going through school records, he breaks so many windows and that stacks up quickly.

(admin command) monomi changed (1) person's nickname  
reason: correct answer! leon was (caused the school 6000+ in repair fees!

leon→ holy shit mans i had no idea yigkdtusuteyifigj

isn't heterosexual→ dammmm we shoulda seen that one coming at our faces

isn't heterosexual→ get it? at our faces, like his flyballs!

leon→ bro u wrong for dat

overworks self to the point of exhaustion repetitively→ bahaha right- the stage door window is always shattered when i leave for the night

leon→ oml so sorry

leon→ is the school gonna try to press charges against me?

toko→ honestly i've broken multiple keyboards writing so i think they signed up for damages when inviting us

byakuya→ breaking a keyboard out of mediocre lack of skill and breaking windows out of talent for a sport is not the same.

had an emo phase→ alright bitches who gonna guess who i am??

byakuya→ junko is the only one who would refer to this chatroom was bitches. besides, it was on some of the magazine covers at some point.

had an emo phase→ damn right!! i'm not ashamed, i looked gorgeous as fuck!

seperation anxiety→ sister, do not curse. we are in a school group.

seperation anxiety→ shit.

overworks self to the point of exhaustion repetitively→ omg mukuro i had no idea :(( i'm sorry i keep asking you to hang out with me then, it must be hard since you're stuck to junko :( 

makoto→ i get to snipe-  
junko = (@had an emo phase)  
mukuro = (@seperation anxiety)  
sayaka = (@overworks self to the point of exhaustion)

(admin command) monomi changed (3) nicknames  
reason: all three were correct :)

makoto→ break time to talk abt these real quick

sayaka→ i agree. mukuro, do you want to schedule an appointment with the ultimate therapist? i know them somewhat personally and i think it would be good for you

junko→ hate 2 agree cause i like my sis how she is but yea maybe u should see some1 abt this

junko→ cause i love you kinda and u hurt urself by doing this

mukuro→ ..

sayaka→ .! <3

junko→ ×O×

mukuro→ fine. on one condition, though.

sayaka→ okay! anything that isn't illegal :))

mukuro→ you, sayaka maizono, must establish a healthy breaks schedule and stick by it so you don't keep overworking yourself before concert nights.

mukuro→ you're always so stressed out and you've gotten so nauseous you've almost collapsed twice in front of me this month.

sayaka→ i- uhm

makoto→ we're all here if you need people to talk too, you two

severe anxiety but good at masking→ yeah, and i'm sure the school guidance counselors can help too if you feel the need.

leon→ yeahh!!

isn't heterosexual→ we all support homies

junko→ even me ig

junko→ i mean idc but i kinda do but not really

sayaka→ no, it's alright

sayaka→ i should be sleeping better anyway, and my vocals are going to sound strained if i try to keep this up any longer than i have

sayaka→ mukuro, we have a deal.

mukuro→ .

mukuro→ <3..?

sayaka→ <333!!!!!!

traumatized domestic abuse victim→ how sweet.

severe abandonment issues→ let's see, other easy ones? celes said she's probably a joke one, and we know how much time she spends on her hair.. 

severe abandonment issues→ (@once tried to dye their hair magenta) is celestia

monomi→ eeeerrrkkk. wrong guess!

severe abandonment issues→ what?

once tried to dye their hair magenta→ i might surprise you :)

desperately wants to confess to crush→ WAIT A SEC

desperately wants to confess to crush→ SAKURA U TOLD ME YOU ATTEMPTED TO DYE YOUR HAIR SOMETHIN OTHER THAN WHITE BUT OMG MAGENTA??????

once tried to dye their hair magenta→ mwhaha. bow beneath my (previously) weirdly colored hair.

once tried to dye their hair magenta→ [magentahairpic1.png]

makoto→ NO THAT'S PRICELESS

isn't heterosexual→ SLAY SLAY SLAY THAT LOOKS BOMB

runs off caffeine and lack of sleep→ OML

severe abandonment issues→ how pretty..ish?! certainly surprising!

leon→ I'M SORRY WHAT IS THAT POSE YOUTDITSTIDGOHOHOOHIYDITSIT

junko→ BAHAHAHAHA NOW I WANNA TRY THAT COLOR OUT

mukuro→ as you should, as you should

byakuya→ as makoto put it, snipe..  
(@once tried to dye their hair magenta) = sakura  
(@desperately wants to confess to crush) = hina  
(@severe abandonment issues) = kyoko

(admin command) monomi changed (3) nicknames  
reason: all correct! again!

junko→ wait detective bitch has abandonment issues?? is that why you take so long to warm up 2 ppls?

sayaka→ :(

makoto→ another break to comfort kyoko pls

makoto→ kyoko i'm always here and i will stay here i'm not going anywhere

traumatized domestic abuse victim→ i'd never leave you, kyoko, never

sayaka→ neither would i <3

hina→ or me! you couldn't get rid of me if you tried!!!

sakura→ i, too, will remain by your side :)

kyoko→ thank you, everyone.. i'm really glad to hear it

severe anxiety but good at masking→ should i help set up a guidance counselor meeting? i think that's the best course of action

severe anxiety but good at masking→ you shouldn't be suffering through it alone, you know.

kyoko→ who are you? because we should really be trying to help you

severe anxiety but good at masking→ no we need to talk about you. don't try to change the subject

kyoko→ but i'm mostly fine

monomi→ mostly fine isn't good enough! talk about your problems! 

kyoko→ :(

makoto→ we're all here for you but we can't help unless you ask us too

traumatized domestic abuse victim→ ^

runs off caffeine and lack of sleep→ still think you might be a ghost but yeah. no sad ghosts.

kyoko→ i don't know

kyoko→ sometimes i just worry

kyoko→ but it comes in waves and i have no issues right now, so

makoto→ oh.. anything we can do to help?

kyoko→ help everyone else

kyoko→ who is (@severe anxiety but good at masking)

severe anxiety but good at masking→ i'll just admit it, i guess

severe anxiety but good at masking→ i'm taka 

hina→ taka!!! what? oh no, you should have told us :(( i'm so sorry!!

sakura→ that is a drastic turn of events. i will stand beside you, though, for your recovery.

leon→ oh taka :( 

leon→ you should set up a meeting with a counselor for yourself

not heterosexual→ bro!!??

not heterosexual→ pal? 

severe anxiety but good at masking→ wait mondo?

not heterosexual→ y,, yeah,, not the point homie i'm coming to ur dorm this second and you're going to give me a tough man hug.

(admin command) monomi changed (2) people's nicknames  
reason: correct

mondo is offline

taka is offline

byakuya→ giving each other tough man hugs..? odd.

makoto→ i'll give you a tough man hug!

leon→ i can give everyone tough man hugs!

sakura→ as someone with much muscle, i can give you tough gender neutral hugs 

makoto→ wait no yes gender neutral hugs

leon→ okay byakuya we'll be giving you tough gender neutral hugs

byakuya→ don't touch me

kyoko→ who's celestia? i'm a little concerned for her now, she said she'd be a joke one but there aren't any left

makoto→ everyone with issues says they don't at first

junko→ celes is DEF the caffeine bitch who doesn't sleep skdjjddkdkksjcjdnjskdjcjdbsnsnndndns

runs off caffeine and lack of sleep→ oh-

monomi→ eeeeerrrrrkkkk.. wrong answer!

sakura→ wait pause on this

sakura→ hina who is your crush? we solved it but you should still confess to them so it doesn't make you stressed

hina→ oh uh

hina→ do you really wanna know?

sakura→ if it means your mental health is uplifted, yes

hina→ k

hina→ deep breaths

makoto→ you've got this!! go for it!!

hina→ you.

hina→ sakura

sakura→ oh? 

sakura→ coming to your dorm in a second, we shouldn't do this over text 

sakura is offline

hina→ omg omg omg what what what huh huh

ashamed of their body figure→ get your girl, damn

hina is offline

hina is online

hina→ <33 u guys r the best

hina is offline

makoto→ who's left?

byakuya→ chihiro, hiro, hifumi

makoto→ oh okay

monomi→ did the chat die?

kyoko→ that was a sore attempt to get her to reveal herself

monomi→ another awkward pause?

kyoko→ alright she's also too smart to praise me for defending her

ashamed of their body figure (2)→ celestia is amazing at analyzing people and their behavior!!

ashamed of their body figure (2)→ it's part of what makes her so amazingly regal :)))) :000000

byakuya→ (@ashamed of their body figure (2) = hifumi

(admin command) monomi has changed (1) nickname  
reason: correct!

hifumi→ ah. yes. it is i.

makoto→ hifumi :((

ashamed of their body figure→ :((

ashamed of their body figure→ how abt we change this together then

ashamed of their body figure→ we can start going to the gym together and then we'll both be gym buddies

ashamed of their body figure→ and mondo can be our coach

hifumi→ i would like that very much,, ______?

byakuya→ isn't celestia, that's for sure. she could never be so kind.

byakuya→ fine, alright, her temper isn't being provoked today..

junko→ BAHAHAHAHA BLONDE IDIOT

byakuya→ we're both blonde-?

junko→ SHE'S THE VICTIM ONE

junko→ THERE'S ONLY TWO LEFT NOW SJDJSJJSJDJFHDBSJJXJJR

junko→ I'M SNIPING I'M SNIPING

junko→  
(@ashamed of their body figure we) = chihiro  
(@runs off caffeine and lack of sleep) = hiro  
(@traumatized domestic abuse victim) = celestia

junko→ that's everyone }:]

(admin command) monomi has changed (3) nicknames  
reason: correct, and yes, you have completed the game with everyone revealed.

makoto→ chihiro :(((((

hifumi→ chihiro :((((

chihiro→ it's fine, really. i already talked to mondo abt it, actually, a little earlier, so i'm fine.

kyoko→ i'm glad to hear that :)

hifumi→ if it's okay with everyone, i'm going to sign off now that the game is over

hifumi→ i want to think and draw a little

chihiro→ of course, hifumi,, always

hifumi is offline

makoto→ okay.. now then.. celestia?

junko→ goth bitch where r u

kyoko→ @celestia

kyoko→ @celestia

makoto→ @celestia

makoto→ @celestia

kyoko→ @celestia

makoto→ @celestia

kyoko→ @celestia don't pretend like you aren't here

kyoko→ your sign says online and viewing the chat

kyoko→ are you in your dorm as of now?

celestia→ i calmly request you refrain from mass tagging me

celestia→ i'm not currently in the building, i'm downtown gambling. this stake is rather important, i don't wish to loose...

monomi→ you need to talk about it if you want it to get better, celestia ლ(・﹏・ლ)

celestia→ what?

celestia→ oh, the username game. what was mine?

byakuya→ don't act like you don't know, ludenberg, i swear..

celestia→ apologies for repeating myself, but what?

byakuya→ she's probably avoiding it because it's a lie she made up with for attention gain

byakuya→ how foolish, ludenberg. if you can't handle the backstory you invented for yourself you shouldn't have started playing.

kyoko→ byakuya, shut it

monomi→ okay this isn't exactly going as intended. miss celestia, with your consent, may i send your hospital records to the chatroom?

celestia→ you may not.

byakuya→ are those, too, faked?

celestia→ hm. you have successfully established this is quite the opposite of a safe place.

monomi→ oh no!! that was the opposite of my intentions!

celestia→ since there is no real reason for me to remain inside this hellhole of a chatroom, i shall take my leave. unlike you all, i must work to support myself. 

kyoko→ no, wait

celestia is offline

junko→ goth bitch said fuck this shit i'm out

mukuro→ don't be vulgar

sayaka→ anyone know where her favored dens are? is her location on?

kyoko→ it isn't, i just checked

chihiro→ [xxxxxxxx] [xxxxxxxxxxxxxx] [xxxx]

chihiro→ triangulated her position before she turned her phone off

chihiro→ go get her and fast cause she probably realized and is going to move somewhere else

byakuya→ i'd say don't bother but obviously you overemotional peasants are going to try to find her anyway

kyoko is offline

celestia is online

celestia→ @kyoko i swear to fucking god don't come here

junko→ OOH GOTH BITCH IS CURSING

junko→ BAHAHA SHE MUST BE WORKED UP

celestia→ for my next bet, i'll wager.. yes, the life of this fashionista i know

kyoko is online

celestia→ kyoko don't come here

kyoko→ i'm in my car. you have five minutes to explain or i'm going to wherever you are.

celestia→ it's dangerous down here

celestia→ you aren't a gambler. you'll end up being on the stakes against me or dead.

makoto→ why the hell are you there, then?

byakuya→ isn't it obvious?

byakuya→ she's a money-seeker who can't find decent work

sayaka→ isn't that,, a bit harsh,, coming from you? your 'ultimate' is inheriting something, you just had to be born into a specific family

junko→ my sister's girlfriend isn't a complete idiot. nice job, mukuro!!

mukuro→ o- what?

sayaka→ huh?

makoto→ you two weren't dating?

junko→ they aren't but they certainly loud in bed ;)))

celestia→ how amusing

sayaka→ i- well-

kyoko→ we're ignoring whatever that is. celestia, keep talking

celestia→ there is nothing to say. leave me alone and don't come here.

monomi→ celestiaspeak translation : i want to tell you but it's hurting me so i'll trick everyone and myself into thinking it's all fine. but i'm worried about you, so please don't come to the illegal activity i am participating in.

celestia→ how foolish, plush toy.

celestia→ but it is correct in the sense of i am in illegal activities currently and you should not come here.

kyoko→ liar

celestia→ hm.

byakuya→ obviously.

monomi→ celestia, with all due respect, you need to say something about this.

monomi→ i am utterly against blackmail but i will show the records if you can't find help yourself.

celestia→ there is nothing i need help with, nor is there any real reason to blackmail me.

monomi→ ..

kyoko→ monomi's typing

celestia→ i refuse to participate further. i am completely and entirely fine.

monomi→  
patient listing name: taeko yasuhiro  
age: eleven  
sex: female  
address: [redacted]  
city, state, zip: [redacted]  
phone: none

blood type: A+  
hair color: black  
cause of admittion: paternal abuse  
stay duration: xx/xx/xx - xx/xx/xx

description of wounds:  
broken glass bottle impaling upper left arm  
(multiple) cigarette burns on neck/collarbone  
(multiple) bruises on face, stomach, thighs  
minor head trauma, blunt force 

leon→ holy shit

makoto→ oh god

byakuya→ …

sayaka→ celes :( 

mukuro→ .

celestia→ how wonderful.

celestia has left the chatroom

(admin command) monomi has added (1) participant

(admin command) monomi has locked (1) participant for (24) hours  
reason: no leaving until you feel better, celestia.

kyoko→ is that why you never take off your jacket?

sayaka→ god i didn't even realize-

kyoko→ and why you hate being touched

kyoko→ and why even though you don't flinch you always have that look in your eyes when someone comes too close to you

celestia→ i have a specific look in my eyes when i get uncomfortable?

celestia→ how odd

celestia→ i must fix that

kyoko→ that's not

kyoko→ celestia, i'm driving to the address in which you are and i expect you meet me outside in five minutes.

celestia→ i refuse.

monomi→ celestiaspeak translation: please help me

celestia→ …

celestia→ you all are so darling, you know that? it's highly amusing

junko→ goth girlfriend is going crime boss mode

junko→ saya sing the boss music thing

makoto→ wdym?

celestia→ my dearest, i'm in the underground.

celestia→ how ignorant would we be if we didn't have quick methods of escape if authorities were to attempt to interfere?

celestia→ ha.. well, this was certainly destructive while it lasted

celestia→ au revoir

celestia is offline

kyoko→ @celestia you said you wouldn't leave me, huh?

celestia is online

celestia→ don't do this, kyoko

monomi→ i'll move to the next one if you leave the building you're in

celestia→ [admittion/release02.jpg]

celestia→ [admittion/release03.jpg]

celestia→ [admittion/release04.jpg]

celestia→ here, the records for every time i went to the emergency room. charming, aren't they? such a pity you've run out of blackmail, plush toy.

celestia is offline

monomi→ oh dear..

makoto→ holy shit. that many times?

leon→ poor girlie :(

byakuya→ …

hina is online

hina→ what's going on?

junko→ read up waterface, vampire gf has serious problems

mukuro→ please be a little respectful, sister

hina→ makoto's right, holy shit

chihiro→ can't find her location anymore

chihiro→ she probably left where she was, though

kyoko→ what should i do?

chihiro→ what can we do?

byakuya→ if i was an idiot gambler, where would i head to after my lies were somewhat exposed..

monomi→ byakuyaspeak translation: i feel guilty because i pushed her into this so i'm trying to fix it for you

makoto→ kuya <3

byakuya→ shut it

junko→ monomi give me admin please

junko→ i asked politely!

monomi→ okay, since you're getting better at being nice :)

(admin command) monomi has added (1) admin  
reason: reward!

(admin command) junko changed (1) nickname  
reason: hell yeah

naegi simp→ change it back immediately

junko→ no };]

monomi→ enoshima :(

naegi simp→ what the fuck ever. celestia most likely did something odd, and my guess is going to a tea shop

kyoko→ st. avens 

hina→ st. avens

makoto→ st. avens

chihiro→ st. avens

junko→ what?

kyoko→ her guilt pleasure place

kyoko→ i feel stupid for not knowing, that's exactly where she would go if she got stressed out

mukuro→ i'll go with you and tie her up so you can escort her back to the dorms

sayaka→ muku baby you're trying to make her feel better not arrest her

mukuro→ my apologies

mukuro→ i do not understand how this works

kyoko→ i do not either

makoto→ pep talk?

kyoko→ that would be nice

makoto→ no i mean someone should give you one idk how to pep talk people

makoto→ kuya give kyoko a pep talk

naegi simp→ bold of you to assume i know how to give people inspirational speeches

hina→ don't die, be a lesbian, she needs you

leon→ go get her.. tiger?

chihiro→ i believe in you i think

toko→ don't upset her she's scary

naegi simp→ in all seriousness, she's a successful liar. make sure she's actually comfortable, not just trying to sidle past this

kyoko→ you all should write fortune cookies

kyoko→ and yes, naegi simp, i know

kyoko is offline

monomi→ oh dear

makoto→ what should we do while waiting for that to.. happen

junko→ have you and bwakwa-bwaby hook up

naegi simp→ no

junko→ have mwukwu-bwaby and swaywa-c-chan hook up

mukuro→ i'll older than you

junko→ by twenty one minutes.

makoto→ a lot can happen in twenty one minutes

junko→ oh really? what. what's SOOOO important and can happen in twenty one minutes

hina→ sakura and i starting to be girlfriends

makoto→ congratulations!!!

leon→ cool!

chihiro→ it's ABOUT TIME

makoto→ IKR THEY'VE BEEN BLATHERING OVER IT FOREVER

hina→ aaahh thanks you guys!! i'm so happy <33

junko→ okay okay mrs. sappy, name one other thing that could happen in under twenty one minutes that's soo important

mukuro→ i can make girls climax

junko→ SISTER WGAT WAS THATYAJAJXNDJAJJAJXJAB

sayaka→ oh really

mukuro→ hm. was that disbelief i hear?

sayaka→ if you can't see emotions i doubt your previous statement is true

mukuro→ such a brat

sayaka→ so i am. but you wouldn't be able to teach me manners if you tried ;)

mukuro is offline

sayaka→ OH SHITNSBDJSKSJCJNSKAIXJFJEEH

junko→ VDGJFJSGJDJGDYKYFKGFHKFGKGKRSGKT WKTWIGKDFHKJGCJXGGJSS GKIYEETITWIYIDGIOHGKJVUVOL JGFOHHKREYKTJWTIEIGDCHOHVOJPVKKPPJGFLJHLRDGKETIUTDYIXIHCPJBJBPPKBPKHOJTROHGEIEGIGDIIYDTTWIRU QEYIYIDOCHOHOJVJGPORUYEOWYIIYSOUFVPJJPBKPPKHFHPDULYLEYEKSTIHCOVP JKBPNLLJJGOFHEYIEYOEYOFPJPJGVOLHCCOHYODEYOTIWYWOORUGIPLJGJLVHF

junko→ NO SHE SJWJHD SHE STOOD UP, CALMLY WALKED TO THE WEAPONS CLOSET, GOT A FUCKING ROPE, AND TBEHBABABDHJAJXJEHDHFBJAH SMIRKED. LIKE FULL ON JUST SMIRKED

junko→ SAYAKA UR IN FOR A REAL RIDE

sayaka→ DAMN DAMN DAMN WOAH I DIDN'T AACTUAHANKSJFNSNSBS BSJAJANJAJDHDHAHH AAA

junko→ OH MY GOD EITHER GET ON UR KNEES OR START RUNNING SAYA

junko→ I'D SAY RUN BITXH SHE LOOKS VERY SADISTIC RIGHT NOW

junko→ BAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THUS IS AMAZJJFNEBSBSJJSDH SHDJAJSB I BKLI FSBAJHDHSHAGXHSHSIXHDBBENSJAISUFHDH

sayaka→ DDDDOES SHE KNOW WHERE I AM

junko→ YEAH

junko→ SHE LEFT THE ROOM 

sayaka→ NO WHAT

hina→ SHE PASSED MY DORM VSHSJJAHZBFJAJAHDHBD

leon→ HOLY SHOOT SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE'S ON LITERAL FIRW

junko→ I THINK UR A LITTLE TOO LATE TO RUN LOSER GET ON ALL FOURS

sayaka→ I CAN HEAR HER COMBAT BOOTS DIWN THWB HALLEHSHZHNSVHFJJWJSB ABSHZHAHH??!!!;;!!

sayaka→ she won't be needing this for a while :)

sayaka→ -mukuro

sayaka is offline

junko→ HOLY FUCKING GUACAMOLE

hina→ DID THAT SERIOUSLY JUST

leon→ LESBIANS UR HONOUR LESBIANS

makoto→ ...monomi is literally-

chihiro→ i muted everything for her :))

makoto→ ?

chihiro→ she thinks after kyoko left everyone said bye and then got off

chihiro→ yw cause u all would def be expelled

junko→ TTTHHHHAAAANNNNNKKKKK YYYYYYOOOOUUUU

junko→ funny question can you put detective bitch and hot vampire in maid dresses and then 3d print them for me

leon→ you added celes to your list of girls you want in maid dresses

junko→ yeppé

makoto→ ?

junko→ she's french/german rite

junko→ you just add weird letters to things

junko→ "take off your clothes pls"

junko→ =

junko→ "removén diener clooothings bitte" 

naegi simp→ first of all no

naegi simp→ second of all still no

makoto→ okay but what do you think her reaction would be/what would kyoko do if junko actually said that too her

leon→ she'd probably present us with one of her dark chuckles 

junko→ those r so fucking hot

hina→ ,,,, what,,,,

junko→ your mass amounts of commas are sexy

sakura is online

junko→ oh shit

junko→ i apologize immediately ma'am

sakura is offline

leon→ YOU DODGED A WHOLE DAMN BULLET THERE MY GIRL

junko→ I DID DIDN'T I

makoto→ WHAT THE ACTUAL

kyoko is online

kyoko→ how to comfort crying person

kyoko→ this isn't google

makoto→ wait what she's crying?

monomi→ oh, everyone's back!

junko→ take a pic she prolly looks gorgeous in tears

leon→ junko

junko→ what? their dating announcement is coming in like three seconds can't i at least simp for gothic vampire bitch a little?

kyoko→ no you can't you spawn of scum

kyoko→ okay but seriously help she passed out in my arms so i carried her over to a couch but her muscle memory is keeping her hands burried in the fabric of my back and i think if i try to shake them off i'll wake her up

kyoko→ and she looks exhausted

junko→ hina go therapist mode idk how to handle shit

hina→ okay

hina→ is she laying down or are you two sitting?

kyoko→ we're sitting upright but i'm pretty sure the entirety of her body weight is resting on me

hina→ you're on a couch, right? what kind is it?

kyoko→ a two-seater 

hina→ what position are you in exactly?

kyoko→ i'm pressed against the backrest with my arms reaching behind her chest, one hand supporting her other typing with phone, and she's straddling my lap with her head on my shoulder and her arms having literal fistfuls of my jacket

kyoko→ she's wearing her ornamental finger thing and it's digging into my back

junko→ that sounds kinda hot

leon→ shh

hina→ okay. start tilting sideways slowly and turn to either the right or the left depending on which side is further away, and try to angle it so her head will land on either a pillow or an armrest if it's one of the fluffy ones

hina→ keep easing in that direction until you're in an awkward position above her but she's laying on the bed and make sure her legs are in a comfortable position too

hina→ by then she should probably have relaxed enough for her hands to lose grip or at least loosen so you can slip them off you, and then cautiously climb over her 

hina→ and then bam she's resting and not stuck to you

kyoko→ you're a lifesaver

junko→ okay i apologize in advance but that sounds really fucking hot

junko→ also detective bitch don't leave the room until she wakes up

junko→ like at all

kyoko→ out of curiosity for your reasoning, why?

junko→ what kind of terrible feeling would you get from crying to someone and then literally passing out and then waking up to them not protecting you?

junko→ that just sounds sucky af

hina→ junko is a softie confirmed

leon→ you know what they say abt twins

hina→ what do they say?

leon→ one's always a bottom

junko→ I'M NOT HAJSJAJXJKSKAJDHWJSJJFJEJSJJ NO NO NO SHFHWJSJDJHWABJCJ

hina→ brat energy

kyoko→ hina i did what you said and it worked 

kyoko→ thank you

hina→ of course <333

junko→ as hina's reward for helping you you should def tell her exactly what lead up to it

junko→ not that i'm obsessed of course not just cause hina was being good

kyoko→ ..

kyoko→ i'll tell hina in dms

hina→ okay,, gotta admit i was a little curious

junko→ NO TELL HER HERE SO I CAN SEE

kyoko→ calm yourself

junko→ yes mommy

junko→ i am calm now can you tell us what happened

kyoko→ honestly? not exactly sure

kyoko→ celestia is a large donater of st. avens and it's one of those high class lounge areas where rich people go to meet eachother or along those lines, so she has permission for a private room in the back she's allowed to use free of charge every now and again so obviously i figured she would be there

kyoko→ she was kind of just sitting there and staring at a picture of younger her and her cat when grand bois was a kitten and then she looked up and saw me and started glaring and tried to call the front desk to have me escorted out by security 

kyoko→ i stood there and waited for her to pick up the phone after she diled the number for the front desk and that threw her off guard because she assumed i'd start fighting her 

kyoko→ we just stared at eachother in silence for a full thirty seconds with her hand on the phone and me standing in the doorway and then she kind of just broke

kyoko→ so i closed the door and she ran into me and started sobbing 

kyoko→ so i held her for a while and then i realized she wasn't crying anymore and she was unconscious

kyoko→ that's pretty much a sum of what happened

hina→ poor leste :(

junko→ hot vampire gf doesn't deserve whatever happened to her

leon→ junko has emotions?

junko→ obviously fuckass, take me for some disgusting weirdo? of course i feel sympathy??

monomi→ oh dear

monomi→ i had hoped celestia would find some kind of help but this seems very traumatic

kyoko→ i think something like this would have happened anyway, so thank god at least i was here so she didn't collapse alone on the floor or something.

monomi→ ah, right

monomi→ well, then, this chat has served its purpose

monomi→ 'tis time for me to send this game to the other classes and help them

kyoko→ bye

hina→ bye!!!!!! thank you monomi!!! you're the best!!!!!! i have a gf now because of this!!!!

monomi→ ♪

monomi has left the chatroom


End file.
